


Solo un poco más

by Chio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin sonríe y piensa que, definitivamente, Jean es una buena persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo un poco más

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Solo un poco más
> 
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin
> 
> Pareja: Armin/Jean
> 
> Advertencias: ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Armin sonríe y piensa que, definitivamente, Jean es una buena persona.

Armin ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevan ambos el uno junto al otro en ese gigantesco árbol.

Le duele la cabeza y siente como la banda de su frente va absorbiendo la sangre coagulada poco a poco. Es una sensación desagradable, pero Armin la prefiere a no sentir nada. Al menos así puede asegurarse de que sigue vivo.

—¿Estás bien?

Jean lo mira como quien mira a un niño pequeño e indefenso, muy posiblemente porque en realidad es lo que es. Armin no es como Eren, quien con un solo mordisco puede convertirse en un temible titán; tampoco como Mikasa, capaz de matar a más gigantes que todo un escuadrón junto. Armin solo es Armin, un niño que perdió a su abuelo y se unió a una causa perdida solo por no dejar a sus amigos solos. Armin no es fuerza, ni voluntad, tan solo es inteligencia, y la inteligencia de poco sirve en situaciones como esa.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una vez más.

Siente que la sensación de nausea empeora. Casi podría jurar que ya hubiera vomitado, si no fuera porque no ha comido ni bebido nada desde hace horas.

—Sí —responde. Y tan solo con escuchar aquella sílaba, Jean sabe que es mentira.

—Puedes descansar un poco si quieres, te avisaré si hay problemas —Jean está de espaldas a él, y al terminar la frase da dos pasos hacia delante.

Armin asiente con la cabeza y recuerda las constantes peleas y discusiones de Eren y Jean. Se pregunta si, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, en un mundo donde no hubiera titanes, ni muerte, ambos podrían haber sido grandes amigos.

Jean no es mala persona, es todo lo contrario. Se preocupa por sus compañeros, incluso por los que pueden llegar a ralentizarle (como él mismo), es un buen líder, y también un buen estratega. Pero últimamente, Jean parece tener un peso sobre sus hombros que antes no estaba ahí. Armin cree que ese peso se llama  _Marco_. Todos lo creen, pero nadie tiene las suficientes agallas como para sacar el tema, y Armin, definitivamente, no será la persona que lo haga. Al menos no ese día.

—Solo un poco más y podremos irnos a casa —susurra Jean desde el extremo opuesto del árbol, con la vista fija en los titanes que intentan trepar por el tronco de este.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Armin, porque ninguno de los soldados que se encuentran en los arboles de los alrededores ha dicho ni una palabra.

—No lo sé.

Armin sonríe y piensa que, definitivamente, Jean es una buena persona.

Solo un poco más. Solo un poco más y  _ambos_  podrán ir a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una de esas parejas que ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué shippeo, simplemente lo hago xD
> 
> Un oneshot pequeñito que ha salido como fruto de ver los dos últimos capítulos del anime seguidos. ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
